Moi, professeur titulaire d'une bande de dégénérés
by Tayame Hatake
Summary: Moi, c'est Kakashi Hatake. Je suis professeur d'histoire dans le lycée dirigé par Tsunade Senju. Cette année, je suis le titulaire d'une classe de lycéens. De spectaculaires tarés. Je vous raconte mes déboires... UA,K pour le langage et les allusions
1. Mon nom est Kakashi Kakashi Hatake

Bonjour ! Voilà une autre de mes fanfictions. J'ai du raccourcir le titre, ça rentrait pas dans la case. Le vrai titre de l'histoire est "Moi, Kakashi Hatake, professeur titulaire d'une bande de dégénérés". Celle là aussi, je l'ai posté sur WoN.  
Kakashi est... spécial. J'espère que vous l'aimerez :)  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Je suis Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake.**

Le « doux » son strident de mon stupide réveil me tira d'un profond sommeil dans lequel je serais bien resté encore un peu. Ouvrant lentement un œil, je jeta un regard endormi sur l'heure. 7H49.  
Pourquoi ai-je mis mon réveil à 7h49 ?  
Étrange.  
Malgré moi, le fait que je commence à 8h10 et qu'il faut être là 10 minutes avant (soit 8h00 si je sais encore un peu compter) pour le premier jour de classe m'inquiète quelque peu.  
Professeur d'histoire-géo au collège et lycée de Konoha, j'ai eu aussi l'idée absurde d'accepter de devenir le titulaire d'une bande d'adolescents dégénérés.  
Vilaine directrice.  
Elle avait dû profiter, un matin, que je soit mal réveillé -comme les ¾ du temps- pour me demander.  
C'est déloyal, d'abord !  
Tsst.. Vielle pie.  
Enfin... Il est 7h52, je ferais mieux de me lever pour aller m'occuper de cette bande de tarés, insulter ma supérieure ne me sers pas à grand chose pour l'instant...

Marchant d'un pas désinvolte, je relève la manche de mon sweat pour regarder ma montre.  
8H23.  
Bah quoi ? Faut bien que je prenne ma douche avant de venir travailler.  
Je n'ai aucune envie de sentir la même... odeur... que ces... organismes vivants qu'on nomme « élèves ».  
Ouais, ouais, je suis en retard.  
Mais au moins, j'ai bien dormi.  
Accélérant la cadence, je me dirige vers la salle des profs.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à saluer mes collègues en entrant, je m'aperçoit qu'il n'y a personne.  
La salle-de-repos-qui-sent-le-café-à-plein-nez est déserte.

Ah ouais, ils sont en cours.  
Bande de pigeons, va !  
Me dirigeant tranquillement vers la machine adulée de ces drogués à la caféine, j'attrape un gobelet et me sers un... lait tiède.  
Quoi ? C'est pas parce que tout le monde prend du café qu'il n'y a pas autre chose !  
En fait, il y a du café, du lait (censé aller avec le café mais bon..), et du jus de tomate.  
Oui, enfin, si je suis le seul à prendre du lait tiède (sans café !), Anko -prof de SVT (je suis sûr que c'est juste pour les dissections qu'elle fait ce boulot ! Elle aurait du faire bouchère, d'ailleurs, au moins elle ne nous ferait pas chier ici.)-, elle, est la seule à se servir du jus de tomate.  
Elle dit qu'elle aime la couleur « rouge profond comme les milles nuances du sang qui éclabousse la chair coupable ».  
Moi, je trouve seulement que la couleur me fait penser au carrelage de la salle de bain de ma grand-mère, mais bon.. chacun sa vision des choses, hein.  
Oui, donc je disais qu'elle avait d'ailleurs personnellement demandé -supplié serait plus juste- à la directrice d'ajouter le jus de tomate au distributeur de boissons.  
Pardon ? Je vous ai dit que c'était une machine à café ?  
Meuh non. C'est juste un distributeur de boisson.  
Même si c'est ça principale fonction. - d'être une machine à café-  
Sifflotant tranquillement comme je sais si bien le faire et alors que je m'apprêtais à baisser mon masque pour boire ce nectar nacré d'une douceur désarmante -place au lyrisme- je fus interrompu par...  
Attendez.  
Stop.  
Pause.  
Arrêt sur image.  
Je ne me suis pas présenté ?  
OK. La prochaine fois, je prendrais du café. Ça aura le mérite de mieux me réveiller.  
Bon alors me voici. Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Je suis prof d'histoire dans un établissement scolaire -où voulez-vous être prof ailleurs, sérieusement ?- dirigé par une femme du nom de Tsunade Koichi. Eh oui, c'est bien cette furie -non, pardon, cette femme, donc-, extrêmement célèbre pour sa paire de nibar... -ahem- donc je disais, extrêmement célèbre pour sa force physique herculéenne, reconnue par tout le pays du feu.  
Bon, revenons à nos moutons. On me décrit comme une personne nonchalente, désinvolte et agaçante.  
Attendez, j'ai dit agaçante ? Euh non, il n'y a que mon rival et mon collègue, Gaï Maito, qui me trouve agaçant de ne pas s'intéresser plus que ça à « la fougue de la jeunesse ». En y repensant, il doit trouver la planète entière agaçante pour ça.  
Et finalement, il n'est peut être pas le seul à me trouver agançant.  
Physiquement... JE SUIS UN DIEU GREC !  
Euh pardon, je me suis laissé emporter.  
Concrètement, j'ai les cheveux argentés et très ébouriffés (hérité de mon paternel), je suis grand et bien bâti.  
Mon visage ? Alàlà si vous saviez...  
Je porte un masque de chirurgien que mon père – qui excerçait cette fonction – m'a légué et qui recouvre mon divin visage.  
Euh oui, désolé, j'arrête le trip.  
N'empêche que je suis beau ! Même les copines à ma mémé -des vieilles chouettes rabougries- le disait ! Ce qui confirme amplement la véracité de mes propos, n'est ce pas ?  
Mon douloureux passé ? Woow ! Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'en parler ! Tout cela me rend tellement... tellement...  
Enfin passons.  
Le premier drame de ma vie : Mon père dut se suicider avec un katana parce que un chien dans la rue lui avait refilé la rage. J'avais 8 ans et c'est resté gravé dans ma mémoire.

Non, je déconne. En fait, mon père, chirurgien de son état était devenu tellement riche au point qu'il songeait à faire des choses comme jeter l'argent dans les chiottes pour voir si cela était divertissant.  
Puis un jour, il s'est cassé pour faire un pèlerinage dans un village paumé de Kumo pauvre comme pas possible, en me laissant seul et avec une montagne de fric. J'ai pleuré 2 minutes le temps que le gosse de 8 ans que j'étais se rende compte qu'il pouvait aller autant de fois qu'il le voudrait à Kageland -le super parc d'attraction de ouf avec des manèges qui tuent- avec tout les billets verts dont il avait hérité.  
Evidemment, mon rêve Kageland s'est vite évanoui lorsque j'ai appris que mon paternel m'avait collé une nourrice qui me forcerait à retourner à l'école.  
Vous allez rire mais ma nourrice était un mec.  
Eh ouais.  
Minato Namikaze.  
Bon je dis ça mais il a été cool avec moi.  
Ses cookies étaient trop bon.  
Passons au deuxième drame de ma vie : Obito Uchiwa qui n'aimait pas le...  
Un vrai vrai vrai vrai ABRUTI.  
Quoi ? Pote ? Ah oui, c'était sa deuxième fonction.  
Vous avez vu, chuis trop bon pour dénicher les bons plans, ce type là était muti-fonctions. Bon, j'dis pas, elles étaient pas toutes utiles (comme celle de pouvoir pisser sur un papillon ou encore le fait de savoir gober un flanby en émettant le son « Euzgrrmlml » ) mais c'était marrant.  
Oui, eh bien figurez vous qu'à mon anniversaire, celui où je fêtais mes 13 ans, ma « nounou » Minato m'avait fait un gâteau. Décidément ce mec était super doué pour les pâtisseries. Pas étonnant qu'on le surnomme « l'éclair jaune de Konoha » -l'éclair étant une pâtisserie remarquable, vous en conviendrez-. Il était tout simplement somptueux, ce moelleux choco noir au coeur fondant de délicat chocolat blanc. Magnifique. Divin. J'en aurais bavé dessus. Mais bon, fallait pas l'abimer.  
Mais ce crétin d'Obi a tout gâché.  
Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas le chocolat, qu'il soit blanc, noir ou au beurre de cacahuètes.  
IL N'AIMAIT PAS LE CHOCOLAT.  
IL N'AIMAIT PAS LE CHOCOLAT.  
IL N'AIMAIT PAS LE CHOC...  
Oui, bon, d'accord, j'arrête le mode répét'. Mais même dix ans après, ça me choque encore.  
Ça doit être l'un des plus grands traumatismes de ma vie.  
IL N'AIMAIT PAS LE CH..  
Ahem.  
Donc, ce fameux jour, je me suis disputé avec mon meilleur pote qui n'aimait pas le.. -oui, d'accord, j'ARRETE.-  
Il a quitté mon appart' en claquant la porte derrière lui.  
J'avais perdu toute occasion de pouvoir le battre au concours rapidité de gobage de flamby.  
Furieux, je m'était alors retourné d'un geste brusque et j'avais claqué mon poing sur la table.  
Mais j'avais soit sous-estimé la puissance de mes coups ou alors -plus probablement- surestimé la résistance de la table pliante.  
Nous passons donc au troisième drame de ma vie...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Des commentaires ?  
J'espère vous retrouver au chapitre 2 !


	2. Le 3D, ma vie après et ma classe

Aha ! Voici votre nouveau chapitre... Le titre est différent parce que j'ai dû l'abréger mais le véritable titre est celui là : "Le 3D (3eme Drame), comment je suis devenu professeur et ma nouvelle classe"  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le 3D (3eme Drame), comment je suis devenu professeur et ma nouvelle classe..**

Sous mes yeux ébahis, mon merveilleux moelleux au chocolat s'était écrasé contre le sol, la table ronde pliante ayant cédé d'un coté.  
Je m'étais mis à pleurer, en vain, pour ramener mon unique raison de vivre à la vie.  
J'aurais surement passé la soirée à lécher le sol de ma cuisine en chialant toutes les larmes de mon corps comme une larve si Minato ne m'avait pas tiré de force de la pièce du drame en me promettant de me faire un gatêau semblabe à Noël.  
Pour que je cesse définitivement de sangloter, il m'avait cuisiné des cookies aux trois chocolats et il avait planté sur l'un d'entre eux une bougie.  
Mmmh qu'ils étaient bons les cookies de Minato..

Voilà mon tragique passé.  
Après cela, une fois que j'eusse atteint ma majorité, Minato, à mon grand regret -mais surtout à celui de mon estomac- quitta mon appart' pour aller s'installer avec sa femme, Kushina, et ouvrir une boulangerie-pâtisserie.  
Au début, ayant assez de tune pour ne rien faire de ma vie, je ne voulais pas travailler, mais, après une bataille acharnée avec mon ex-nounou pendant laquelle je réussi à lui soutirer de nombreuses promesses de gâteaux et cookies, mon ancien tuteur me persuada de faire des études.  
Ma première idée fut d'ouvrir une boîte de strip-tease.  
Mais Kushina trouva le projet déplaisant à ses yeux et me proposa de devenir professeur.  
Et c'est pourquoi je me retrouve dans cet établissement scolaire à la con à enseigner pour les murs vu que les élèves s'en cognent de ce que tu peux bien leur raconter.  
Dire que je pourrais me la couler douce à Suna, entouré de cocotiers et de belles blondes sulfureuses..  
Bon comme j'ai fini mon récit, on peut recommener où on s'était arrêté.  
Play.

Sifflotant tranquillement comme je sais si bien le faire et alors que je m'apprêtais à baisser mon masque pour boire ce nectar nacré d'une douceur désarmante -place au lyrisme- je fus interrompu par un cri supersonique me vrillant méchamment les tympans :  
- KAKASHI HATAKE !  
Retenant un soupir, je répondit mollement :  
- Présent.  
Il eut un instant de silence pendant lequel j'eu le temps de me prédire un sale quart d'heure.  
- Je..je.. balbutia ma supérieure blonde, tellement désarçonnée par ma réplique qu'elle en oublia de crier. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et recommença à tester la force de ses cordes vocales :  
- CELA FAIT 36 MINUTES QUE VOTRE CLASSE ATTEND QUE VOUS DAIGNEZ VOUS POINTER ! VOUS SAVEZ QUE VOUS M'AGACEZ AU PLUS HAUT POINT POUR NE PAS DIRE AUTRE CHOSE ?  
Ah ben je savais qu'il n'y avait pas que Gaï qui me trouvait agaçant. Ce que je suis perspicace. Un vrai génie.  
- 36 minutes ? Seulement ? Ah ça va, alors !  
- Qu.. quoi ? … VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MA TRONCHE ?  
- Mais non. Et puis je suis sûr qu'ils sont bien plus heureux comme ça, je me trompe ?  
- Euh... ALLEZ EN CLASSE IMMEDIATEMENT !  
- Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris. Je peux finir mon verre de lait ?  
- M-mais... NON MAIS VOUS VOUS PAYEZ MA POIRE ?  
Et hop, Kakashi Hatake courre le cent mètres pour aller dans sa salle avant qu'il ne finisse en steak haché.  
Eh merde. J'ai oublié de lui demander dans quelle salle j'ai cours. Bon la bonne vieille méthode. Chercher la classe qui fait le plus de bruit.  
C'est pas difficile, on doit l'entendre à l'autre bout de l'école.  
Lorsque j'entre, une scène de chaos se déroule sous mes yeux.  
Les lycéens parlent à voix haute, riant comme les ânes qu'ils sont, assis, parfois debout sur les tables. Un brouhaha pas possible, quoi. De quoi vous foutre la migraine pendant une semaine. Je me demande même comment ils font pour se supporter mutuellement.  
Personne ne se rend compte que je suis là.  
M'asseyant à mon bureau et posant mon sac en bandouillère Converse noir -tout le monde ses goûts, hein-, je m'éclaircit la gorge en essayant d'attirer l'attention de ces abrutis.  
- Ahem.. Je pourrais avoir un peu de silence s'il vous plaît ?  
Autant pisser dans un violon. Sauf que ça, au moins ça peut être rigolo.  
- S'il vous plaît ! Un peu de silence !  
Que dalle.  
- BORDEL MAIS VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES, OUAIS ? Hurlais-je de toute la force de mes poumons.  
Enfin un résultat.  
Les élèves se tournent vers moi avec un air ahuri, comme s'il venaient de me découvir. Ce qui ne doit pas être loin de la réalité d'ailleurs.  
- ET QU'EST VOUS FOUTEZ SUR LES TABLES, HEIN ? TOUT LE MONDE S'ASSIED SUR SA CHAISE, VOUS CROYEZ QU'ELLES SONT FAITES POUR LES CHIENS ? ALLEZ HOP HOP HOP, ON SE BOUGE !  
Un aboiment me répond.  
J'hallucine.  
Y a un clebs dans ma classe.  
Un petit labrador blanc -ça existe ?- sur les genous d'un con avec des taches rouges sur les joues -vive les clowns-.  
- Mais qu'est ce que... QU'EST CE QUE TON CLEBS VIENT FOUTRE DANS MA SALLE DE CLASSE ?  
- Mais monsieur... C'est Akamaru...  
- Enchanté Akamaru. Une seconde. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de son nom, d'abord ?  
J'avais arrêté de hurler parce que ma voix avait un peu souffert.  
- Heum.. Sensei, s'il vous plaît, je peux le garder ? Il sera sage, promis !  
- Euh... Sérieusement, tu sais pas te séparer de ton clebs une journée ? C'est ta source de parfum ? Tu en as besoin ?  
Quelques ricanements fusèrent à ma remarque sur le parfum. M'enfin c'est vrai, quoi ! Il pue le chien mouillé ce type. Je regrette d'avoir un odorat développé.. Dieu m'a fait trop de cadeaux.  
Le lycéen brun devant moi se met à se dandiner, l'air embarrassé.  
- Heu.. Akamaru est mon meilleur ami depuis tout petit.  
- Eh ben. Tu devais te sentir bien seul pour que ton cabot devienne ton meilleur ami.  
Cette fois, il rougit et me fixe avec colère. Houlà, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire avec son chien, là. Et puis ses yeux font peur.  
Bon après tout, ça me coûte rien. Mais il faut faire quelque chose pour cette histoire d'odeur.  
- Bon très bien, mais qu'il se taise et met toi à côté de la fenêtre ouverte, tiens.  
- Euh d'accord. Mais pourquoi la fenêtre ouverte ?  
Je marmonne un truc inintelligible, il se vexerait peut être si je lui reparlait de son odeur. Vaut mieux pas courir le risque.  
Alors que je sors quelques affaires sur mon bureau beige où des traces de craies subsistent, je me rend compte que, n'ayant pas assisté à la réunion du matin, je n'ai pas eu la liste de classe.  
Si je retourne voir Tsunade, elle va me réduire en charpie. Mieux vaut employer un élève pour aller me chercher cette paperasse.  
J'observe la classe assise devant moi. Certains sont attentifs, une partie chuchote à son voisin, d'autres regardent par la fenêtre..  
Mais, que vois-je ?  
Un élève -oui, bon j'admet, jusque là, tout semble normal- : un lycéen complètement affalé sur sa table qui a l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche tellement ses paupières semblent lourdes.  
Naaaan... il va pas déjà dormir alors que j'ai même pas commencé mon cours ?  
J'aurais bien aimé l'interpeller avec ma puissante voix suave -pardon, grave- mais je ne connaissait pas son nom. Je me contenta donc d'un banal :  
- Hé ! Toi !  
Comme tout le monde s'était mis à le fixer, il avait finit par réagir :  
- ... C'est à moi que vous parlez ? -Bon dieu, qu'il est intelligent, ce gamin.-  
- Non, au pape, imbécile !  
- Galèèèère...  
- Va me chercher les documents de votre classe chez la proviseur !  
Et comme il semblait bouger moins vite que les limace, j'ajouta un prompt :  
- ET QU'ÇA SAUTE !  
L'hiberneur sursauta et se mit rapidement en route accompagné d'une nuée de « galèèèère » soupirants.  
Je soupira et me redressa sur ma chaise.  
Au premier rang -le rang des intellos- se trouvaient majoritairement des jeunes filles. Celle qui me marqua fut inévitablement la jeune fille au yeux verts et aux écœurants cheveux.. roses -à gerber-.  
La vache.  
Je ne savais pas qu'une teinture aussi affreuse existait.  
Bon, là elle commence à me regarder bizarre parce que je crois que je suis en train de la fixer d'un air vraiment épouvanté.  
Dévie ton regard, dévie ton regard, dévie ton regard !  
REGARDE AILLEURS QUE SES ABOMINABLES CHEVEUX, ELLE EST SUR LE POINT DE TE FOUTRE UN PAIN !  
Ouf... J'ai réussi à changer mon champ de vision. Je crois qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser.  
Bon en même temps, si on me fixait comme je venais de le faire, je n'apprécierais peut être pas.  
Sa voisine est une blonde, les yeux bleus, apparemment des courbes avantageuses qu'elle avait mis en valeur grâce à un petit débardeur violet.  
Un pouffiasse sans cervelle, quoi..  
A leur droite se tient une jeune fille, deux chignons de part et d'autre de sa tête et un air enjoué sur son visage juvénile.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de tourner la tête vers sa voisine pour continuer mes petites observations que l'autre endormi à la coiffure... spéciale revient un peu essoufflé pour me tendre un paquet de feuilles froissées.  
- Elle... n'était pas très contente.. m'annonce t-il en me dardant d'un regard accusateur.  
- Merci beaucoup, tu m'as évité la potence.. répondit-je, narquois.  
Alors qu'il retourne dormir à sa place, je feuillette distraitement les documents qui s'avèrent être une fiche personnelle de chaque élève dont je suis responsable cette année.  
Et bien ça promet...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Des remarques ?


	3. Kakashi est toujours vainqueur

Yo ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre... Et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre à part : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Faire l'appel + Confrontation avec ma supérieure : Kakashi vaincra !**

Première fiche :  
Namikaze Naruto.  
Apparemment, elle n'a même pas pris la peine de les ranger..  
Bon, on s'en balance en fait que ce soit pas dans l'ordre alphabétique. Reprenons ma passionnante lecture -ironie, quand tu nous tiens- :

Namikaze Naruto.  
A côté de ce prénom... particulier - c'est quand même le nom d'un aliment - qui ne m'est pas inconnu - Je connais le fils de mon ex-tuteur, évidemment -, une photo y est soigneusement imprimée, révélant le visage angélique de l'adolescent pour l'instant en train de chahuter dans le fond de la classe. Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père : des yeux azur pétillants, une chevelure dorée en pétard, un sourire resplendissant... Malheureusement, il n'a pas hérité de ses compétences en matière de cuisine.  
Je parcoure rapidement le dossier scolaire du lycéen que je connais bien : résultats scolaires moyen, malgré d'excellentes notes lorsqu'il s'y met vraiment...  
Il aime -non mais sérieusement, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de ce qu'aiment les élèves ?- : les nouilles -son père fait des merveilleuses pâtisseries et tout ce qu'il aime c'est des nouilles...-, sa guitare électrique -je me souviens encore de mes tympans partis en fumée quand il avait voulu me montrer une impro -, passer du temps avec ses amis et se dépenser  
Il déteste : Attendre de manger ses nouilles, étudier..  
Loisirs : Kyuubi (groupe de rock dans lequel il est guitariste), basket, comparer différentes nouilles.

C'est quoi ce tissu de conneries ? Ça nous sert à quoi de savoir tout ça ?  
Je ne prends même pas le temps de lire les autres, j'en ai rien à cirer de tout ce bordel.  
Vraiment quelle perte de temps..  
Du tas de paperasse inutile, j'extrais la liste de classe et commence à faire l'appel :  
- Aburame Shino  
- Présent. répond sobrement un élève brun qui porte des lunettes de soleil rondes.  
- Heu... On peut savoir pourquoi tu portes des lunettes de soleil ? Tu as peur d'être ébloui par mon génie ? Ou même par celui de tes camarades de classe, même si cela me paraît moins probable...  
- Si vous aviez lu nos dossiers, vous auriez pu savoir que j'y suis autorisé. me répondit-il d'une voix cassante.  
Ah oui. Les dossiers. Eh merde.  
- Hem... Bon je.. Euh tu peux garder tes lunettes.  
Décidant d'ignorer le regard suspect que mes élèves portent à présent sur moi, je continue ma liste :  
- Akasuna no Karin ?  
- Oui ! me répond la fille au cheveux rouges  
- Akimichi Chôji  
Un garçon... enrobé lève la main et me signale donc qu'il est présent. Tiens mais je me souviens de lui ! Je l'avais aussi dans ma classe, l'année dernière. Je me demande si il a toujours... Ah ben oui. Il a toujours son paquet de chips en main. Je trouvais ça insupportable, ce bruit lorsqu'il plonge sa main dans le sachet rouge brique pour en ressortir une petite chips dorée et grasse comme je sais pas quoi. Mais, faute d'autres solutions, j'ai été obligé de m'accommoder à ce son désagréable d'une froissure de plastique. Je lui lance d'une voix que j'essaie de rendre gentille - difficile vu que j'ai jamais été gentil -:  
- Chôji, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter de manger des chips en cours ? Tu vas vraiment finir par devenir gr..  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que, sans que je puisse finir ma phrase, la moitié de la classe m'avait plaqué contre le tableau vert en me collant leurs mains sur ma bouche. Enfin l'endroit où ma bouche était recouverte par mon masque.  
Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits et que, me sentant assaillit par des fous furieux, je commence à me débattre, Naruto s'approche de moi et me chuchote précipitamment :  
- Ne dites JAMAIS mais alors JAMAIS le mot "gros" devant lui ! Il perd la boule quand on dit ça.  
Alors que la nuée ardente de corps sans cervelle s'écarte de moi, j'entends Chôji nous interpeller :  
- Hé mais qu'est ce que vous faites, comme ça, là ? Et vous n'aviez pas fini votre phrase, Sensei, vous vouliez dire quoi ?  
- Euh.. Il voulait dire que tu allais finir vraiment... Grand ! Oui, grand ! Parce que les chips contiennent.. Euh...  
- Des ajouts chimiques qui ont comme effets secondaires de te faire grandir..  
Ridicule..Les deux filles qui venaient d'inventer cette pitoyable histoire était la blonde au débardeur violet et la fille aux cheveux rose chewing-gum qui avait terminé la phrase de son amie.  
Malgré l'énorme lacune de leur mensonge, le mangeur de chips le cru sans sourciller et réitéra sa question pour demander pourquoi ses camarades m'avaient DÉLICATEMENT plaqué contre le mur de ma salle de cour.  
Ce fut l'excuse improvisée de Naruto qui nous sauva :  
- Kakashi-Sensei n'a jamais été prof' tit', c'est sa première fois - je rougis de HONTE lorsque qu'il dit cela comme s'il parlait... D'autre chose - alors nous voulions lui faire un câlin pour le rassurer : il avait peur.  
Rectification : cette excuse LES sauva mais me tua, moi et mon égo.  
Et ce crétin de Chôji l'engloutit - l'excuse - en même temps qu'une pauvre chips.  
Je voulus protester mais tout le monde me regarda avec tant de... De je-sais-pas-quoi dans le regard que je n'ajouta rien et reprit ma liste :  
- Ha.. Haruno Sakura, marmonais-je, la voix un peu tremblotante  
- Oui, présente ! dit énergiquement la fille couleur malabar.  
- Hozuki Suigestu ?  
- Yep ! fit un garçon négligemment adossé sur sa chaise  
- Hyûga Hianata ?  
- Pré-présente.. Rougit- elle en bafouillant autant que dans mon souvenir  
- Hyûga Neji ?  
- Je suis présent. me répondit une voix posée provenant d'un garçon aux long cheveux noirs. Ses pupilles, incolores et ses traits ressemblaient beaucoup à Hinata. Soupirant, je dû me résoudre à lire les dossiers de mes élèves ce soir afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur compte.  
- Inuzuka Kiba ?  
- Et Akamaru ! Répondit le petit brun à l'odeur.. Enfin bref  
- Namikaze Naruto ?  
- Yoooooosh, Kakashi-Sensei ! hurla le gamin avant de se faire taper sur la tête et insulter d'abruti  
- Nara Shikamaru ?

- Nara Shikamaru !  
- Aieuh ! Galère ! Pourquoi m'as tu frappé ? Fit l'appellé  
- T'avais qu'à répondre ! Dit narquoisement Temari, que je connais aussi. Les disputes entre ces deux là sont hyper-célèbres à Konoha. Tout le monde a parié un paquet de tune qu'ils se mettraient ensemble avant la terminale.  
- Rock Lee ?  
- Je suis la panthère de jade de Konoha ! gueula le gamin favori de Gaï qui lui ressemblait d'ailleurs comme deux gouttes d'eau : même énormes sourcils, même coupe au bol, même trip sur leur fougue et leur panthère à la noix...  
- Enchanté... Sabaku no Gaara ?  
- Présent... me répond un rouquin aux mêmes nuances vertes-turquoise dans les yeux que sa frangine  
- Sabaku no Kankurô ?  
- Je suis là !  
- Euuuh... Pourquoi les trois Sabaku sont dans la même classe ? Dans MA classe ?  
- Notre présence vous dérange tant que ça ? S'écrie une voix féminine sarcastique  
- Bon.. Euh.. Sabaku no Temari présente alors..  
- Malheureusement... Ajoute une voix endormie  
- T'as dit quoi, là, Nara ? s'exclama la blonde aux couettes, outrée  
- Hep là ! Silence, j'ai pas fini l'appel ! Dis-je, avant que cela ne dégénère. Shimura Saï ?  
- Je suis là. Dites moi, professeur, comment les gens font-ils pour vous apprécier si vous ne pouvez pas leur sourire avec votre masque ? Vous réussissez quand même à avoir des amis ? me questionne un brun a la peau blanche comme la craie en souriant bêtement.  
- Heu... Répliquais-je, avec toute le conviction du monde dans ma voix. - Quand cesserais-je d'être interrompu aussi stupidement ? -  
- Saï ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu n'étais pas obligé de te forcer à sourire ! Et puis un sourire peut se lire dans les yeux tu sais ! Lui répondit Sakura en me regardant d'un air gêné.  
- Heu... Je peux continuer l'appel s'il vous plaît ? Shi.. Shiranui Tenten ? Shiranui ?  
- Heu présente... fit la petite brune aux macarons, à côté d'Hinata  
- Tu... T'es la fille de Genma ? dis-je, halluciné  
- Euh... Non je suis sa cousine. Pourquoi ? Vous connaissez Genma ? dit elle, l'air méfiante  
- Un peu qu'on se connaît, ouais... Pff... Uchiwa Sasuke ?  
- Uzumaki Juugo ?  
- Présent !  
- Hmpf. fit une voix laconique à côté d'un gamin blond surexcité  
- Yamanaka Ino ?  
- Oui ! Présente !  
- Vous êtes donc... Seulement dix-neuf dans votre classe ?  
Une vague de murmures affirmatifs fut ma seule réponse.  
- Bien, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. Je suis professeur d'histoire et je serai votre professeur titulaire cette année. Des questions ?  
Un grand silence me répondit.  
- Parfait. Je vais vous distribuer vos emploi du temps et vous carnets de liaisons euh... En fait ils devraient déjà être là. dis-je en cherchant des yeux un carton invisible.  
Comme si c'était la providence qui l'envoyait - tu parles -, Koichi Tsunade apparut derrière une porte ouverte sans douceur – est-elle obligée de faire tout ce boucan, sérieusement ? - suivie par son chien-chien - non, pardon, son assistante en fait -. Toutes deux portaient une pile de cartons.  
- Kakashi Hatake !  
Shizune me regarda avec un peu de compassion dans les yeux, semblait-il lorsque sa supérieure cria de cette façon mon pauvre nom.  
- Oooh Tsunade-Sama ! Comme c'est gentil de nous apporter nos affaires au moment pile où nous nous demandions où elles étaient passées ! Dis donc, pourquoi portez vous ces cartons qui doivent être si lourds ? C'est plutôt les jeunes hommes forts comme moi qui portent les affaires des vieilles peaux... dames, pardon, comme vous, d'habitude ! Mais laissez moi insister afin de vous décharger d'un de ces cartons de documents qui nous seront très utiles !  
Et ni une, ni deux, je m'empare d'un carton, les pousse doucement de quelques centimètres vers la sortie afin de fermer rapidement cette porte, ce que je réussi à faire étant donné qu'elles étaient complètement hébétées.  
Pour plus de précautions, je sors mes clefs (le même trousseau que l'année passée où j'ai accroché un scoubidou bleu et vert) et nous enferme à double tour, les élèves et moi.  
- KAKASHI HATAKE ! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT QUE JE PUISSE VOUS CASSER LA GUEULE ! fait une mélodieuse - ironie, ironie - voix derrière la porte tout en la martelant de coups : sûrement dans l'espoir de la briser.  
- Je dois admettre que vous arguments sont vachement... frappants ! Mais je trouve qu'ils ont quelque chose de... de LÉGÈREMENT menaçant, ce qui ne m'incite guère à collaborer. Je fais bien entendu cela dans l'intérêt de nos pauvres étudiants travailleurs et agréables qui ne méritent pas d'assister à une scène violente, vous devez me comprendre, n'est ce pas ?  
Vu la tête des étudiants "travailleurs et agréables" -au moins autant que ma vieille bique de concierge- ils n'attendaient visiblement que ça, en fait...  
- SORS SI T'ES UN HOMME !  
- Euh... Je dois reconnaître que ça doit être marrant de frapper vos seins comme un sac de boxe mais je ne pratique pas le sadomasochisme, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre !  
Un rugissement de rage - une vraie lionne - parvint jusqu'à mon oreille avant que Shizune n'intervienne :  
- Venez, Tsunade-sama, nous devons donner ces cartons aux autres classes.. Laissez donc le faire le pitre.  
J'entendit des pas s'éloigner, preuve que j'avais encore gagné. Kakashi Hatake est invincible ! Oh yeah !  
Alors que j'entamais une danse de victoire intérieure et que mon égo se gonflait de plaisir, je fut interrompu par... un murmure parfaitement audible pour tout le monde, adressé à Sasuke, le voisin du locuteur.  
- Hé Sas'key, tu crois qu'il est tellement moche qu'il se sent obligé de porter un masque ? Moi je suis sur que mon père a déjà vu Kakashi sans son masque, je t'ai dit qu'il a été son tuteur ? Mais il a jamais rien voulu me dire ! Je suis tellement curieux...  
Toute la classe explosa de rire tellement l'indiscrétion de Naruto était ridicule.  
Il pense que je suis laid. Je hais ce gosse. Espèce d'enfoiré de merde.  
- Naruto ! Idiot ! Apprend à chuchoter, crétin ! Tout le monde t'a entendu ! La discrétion, tu connais ? Tsssst... siffla Sasuke, un regard consterné posé sur son meilleur ami.  
- Ah bon ? Kakashi-sensei, vous aussi vous m'avez entendu ? s'exclama Naruto, alarmé  
Je poussai un soupir : ils allaient me tuer.

* * *

Des remarques ?  
Tayame Hatake.


	4. Ma classe, ma galère

Salut à tous ! Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Alors j'avoue que là, pour le titre, j'avais aucune inspiration, donc j'ai fait simple.  
Je voulais dire aussi que vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir et que j'avance pour mes autres fanfictions. Désolée pour l'attente et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ma classe, ma galère :**

- Sensei ! Senseiiiii !  
- Hein ? Quoi ? Keskispass ? demandais-je en me tournant vers Naruto  
- Où faut que j'écrive mon noooom ? Sur le carnet que vous nous avez filé j'veux diiiire !  
- Naruto ! Tu ne sais pas lire ou quoi ? Il y a une case où il est écrit "Nom et prénom" ! Tu es vraiment débile ! lui répondit très charitablement Sasuke  
- Euh.. fit-je un peu perdu  
- Ah ouiiiiiiii ! Je la voiiis !  
- Quel attardé.. T'es exaspérant.. soupira le brun  
- Meuh nooooon ! Dis pas ça Sasu-chouuuuu ! Tout le monde sais que tu m'adooores !  
- Mais oui..  
- Oui, n'essaie pas de résister à mon charme, Sasu-choupi ! lui répondit sensuellement Naruto  
La classe éclata de rire tandis que Sasuke roulait des yeux.

- Et quand Kin verra mon nouveau sac Shinobi, elle en pâlira de jalousie..  
- Quoi ? Tu as eu le luxe de t'acheter le nouveau Shinobi ? Mais il est super cher !  
- Ouais mais franchement je le regrette pas ! Sinon qu'est ce que tu penses de mon nouvel ensemble ? Le violet me va bien non ?  
- Je trouve que tu serais mieux en bleu. intervient une autre voix  
- Ouais, je sais, j'aurais voulu m'acheter un top marine que j'avais vu à Senbon mais mon père ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui faire les yeux doux qu'il disait non ! J'enrage..  
- Ce-ce.. N'est pa-pas grave, I.. Ino, le-le violet t-te va très bien... Co-comme toute les couleurs ! Bégaya une quatrième  
- Oui, Hinata a raison, Ino ! Tu as de la chance, toi, toutes les couleurs te vont ! Moi il n'y a que les teintes classiques qui me vont ! Le reste jure avec mes cheveux roses !  
- Moi, quand je t'ai rencontré, je pensais vraiment que c'était naturel !  
- Karin, je pensais la même chose de toi...  
- Ouais ben le rouge c'est quand même plus naturel que rose !  
- Que tu dis.  
- La-la cou-couleur de v.. Vos cheveux est un...un peu sp-spéciale m-mais ils sont beaux q-quand mmm-même !  
- Toi aussi tu es belle, Hina !  
- Oui, c'est vrai !  
- Trop !  
- Bon je vous dérange pas ? m'écriais-je, exaspéré.  
Pourquoi les adolescentes passent leur temps à débattre de choses aussi futiles ? Comme les classiques : "T'es belle !" "Non tu rigoles, c'est toi qui est belle" "Arrêtez c'est vous qui êtes magnifiques, mes chéries ! Moi je suis moche" "Mais noooon tu es trop trop craquanteeee !" "Ouaais à fond" ...  
Elles passent leur temps à dire qu'elles sont trop ceci, pas assez cela, qu'elles sont trop moches par rapport aux unes et aux autres en les complimentant exagérément et pourtant elles passent leur temps devant un miroir, à se faire belle, à se maquiller, repassant et embellissant les moindres détails tout en s'admirant et en jubilant intérieurement de leur beauté.  
Un univers entier de pure hypocrisie.  
Les filles sont manipulatrices, capricieuses, vicieuses et hautaines... et cachent ça sous un joli minois innocent et attendrissant. Je trouve qu'à certains moments la gente féminine fait particulièrement froid dans le dos..  
Bref en leur réclamant le silence, je fus braqué par trois regards noirs. Enfin noirs... Ino a les yeux bleus, Sakura, verts, Karin, cuivrés et Hinata est trop timide pour regarder quelqu'un sans rougir alors la voir lancer un regard noir à quelqu'un...  
Tenten, la nouvelle, me regarda avec curiosité des ses yeux marrons. Shiranui... Genma.. ça faisait une paie que je ne l'avait pas revu.. Il était donc revenu, ici, à Konoha, après tant d'années à Kumo.. Iruka était-il revenu avec lui ? Genma et Iruka Shiranui.. Ouah ! Mes deux vieux potes !  
La sonnerie m'arrêta dans mes pensées et arrêta Kankûro à qui j'avais demandé de lire le règlement à voix haute. Parce que j'étais obligé ! Sinon, ça me fait chier autant que les élèves. Je commence par le connaître par cœur, ce règlement à la con ! « Ne pas jeter de cailloux sur la vitre du proviseur » « Ne pas lancer les sujets d'expériences (en l'occurrence les vers de pêche, - oui je sais, c'est dégueulasse - ) sur le professeur (Anko, en fait... elle était folle de rage) » « Ne pas repeindre les couloirs », « Ne pas placarder d'affiches à haute connotation sexuelle dans les salles de classes »... En bref, toutes les conneries que je faisait quand j'étais gamin !  
- Senseiii ! Senseii ! Vous nous avez pas donné le noms de nos professeurs !  
- Ah ouais.. euh attendez, je dois avoir la liste.. ah la voilà ! Notez ça page.. euh.. page..  
- Page 4.. finit sobrement Neji à ma place.  
- Euh oui, voilà page 4.. Bon.. Professeur titulaire, donc bah moi, Monsieur Hatake.. Professeur d'histoire-géo moi aussi.. voilà, c'est fait, dommage pour vous.. professeur de Mathématiques : Monsieur Sarutobi... Asuma, hein, pas son vieux.. professeur d'anglais : Yûhi Kurenaï.. Qui va surement devenir Sarutobi, d'ailleurs... Oups je devais pas le dire. Pardon. Euh.. Français : Senju Tenzô.. Approuvez le toujours, il fait peur avec ses yeux.. Sport : sans surprise : Maïto Gaï.. toutes mes condoléances.. SVT : Mitarashi Anko, ne lui lancez plus de vers sur la tête, les enfants.. Après c'est sur nous qu'elle crie, quand on rit un peu.. Chimie : Oro.. Ne tirez pas ses cheveux.. Il a piqué une crise, la fois dernière.. Il a même faillit pleurer... Bon pour les ateliers qui sont dirigés par des terminales, je le rappelle, il y a musique avec Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru et Jirobo.. En techno et mécanique, il y a Pein et Sasori, et en arts il y a Konan et Deidara qui a demandé à ce que je précise qu'il est un garçon parce qu'il en a marre de se faire draguer.. Voilà voilà.. vous pouvez partir maintenant..  
En voyant la lenteur avec laquelle il rangeaient leurs affaires, je soupira.. Et ça discutaillait, piaillait, riait, maugréait.. tout ça dans un joli bordel pas possible.  
Lorsque les derniers élèves furent -enfin- sortis, je fus interpellé :  
- Kakashi !  
- Hm ? Tenzô ? Comment ça va, toi ?  
- Bien et toi ?  
- ça va, ça va.. Que se passe t-il ?  
- Tu savais que Genma et Iruka sont revenus ?  
- Hey je viens de l'apprendre ! Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Je les ai croisé en venant ici, au collège ! Iruka reprends son poste de professeur de Français au collège et Genma redevient surveillant !  
- Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ! Mais pourquoi sont-ils revenus, tout d'un coup ?  
- Je ne sais pas, ils ne me l'ont pas expliqué.. J'ai leur adresse.. tu veux qu'on y aille ?  
- évidemment !  
- Pas de problème ! Je te rejoins chez toi avec ma voiture, cet aprèm' ?  
- Ben.. t'veux pas venir chez moi maintenant, mon petit Ten-chou ? Tu as peur que je te mange ? Hihi c'est vrai que je pourrais être tenté !  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.. fit-il, consterné  
- Héhéhé ! Tu préfères « petit poussin » ? Je n'oublirais jamais la fois où ta maman chérie t'a déposé à l'école en te disant « A ce soir mon petit poussin ! » Hahahaha ! Hi-la-rant !  
- Rooooh c'est bon, tu vas t'en remettre ? Répondit Tenzô, un peu boudeur  
- Comment, tu me demandes d'oublier les meilleurs instants de ma vie ? Comme tu es cruel !m'écriais-je, faussement effaré  
Soupir de la part de mon meilleur ami.  
- Bon je viens chez toi, alors ? Il va être midi, comme c'était la première journée de cours, nous n'avons rien cette après-midi. Tu m'invites à déjeuner ? dit-il en me faisant un sourire charmeur  
- Alàlà.. si tu avais de plus fines et longues jambes et un peu plus de poitrine à faire profiter, je crois que je l'aurais fait ! Mais même en faisant un effort, je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer en robe seyante ! Dingue, non ?  
- C'est ça oui.. Tu es avec ta moto, aujourd'hui ?  
- Hm-hm.  
- J'imagine que ce grognement infantile signifie « oui ».. Tu ne changes pas, toi !  
- Quoi ? Tu ne m'aime plus comme je suis ? répliquais-je en faisant des petits yeux de cocker  
Il éclata de rire et nous nous misâmes en route vers le parking des profs.

- Heu... mon-mon..monsieur Tenzôôôôô ! fit une voix féminine dans notre direction  
Je me retournai en même temps que Tenzô et fis face à … une adolescente ridiculement écarlate : on aurait pu faire cuire un oeuf sur ses joues.  
Je ne mis pas une seconde à décrypter la jeune fille en face de moi. Les élèves amoureuse de leur professeur n'était pas si rare que ça pouvait en avoir l'air.  
Je jeta un coup d'oeil à mon ami : indéchiffrable, à son habitude. Enfin.. indéchiffrable pour les autres, pour moi, c'est un jeu d'enfant ! C'est mon meilleur ami, après tout ! Et je suis un génie – oui, tout à fait - !  
Et alors qu'il semblait disposé à l'écoute, le fait qu'il ai plissé ses yeux lorsqu'il avait entendu sa voix me laissa penser qu'elle.. le faisait royalement chier.  
Oui, bon d'accord, j'arrête l'analyse stupide des réaction de mon ami.  
- Oui ? Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre douce  
- Euh.. je-je... je... fit-elle, en baissant la tête, le souffle court.  
Je me retint de pouffer en détournant les yeux. Tenzô, lui, leva les yeux au ciel à mon intention..  
Alors que cela faisait 20 secondes que nous poirotions devant une soupirante rouge tomate, il prit la parole en retenant un soupir :  
- Yuka, si tu veux, tu peux revenir me reparler une autre fois ? Là, je t'avoue que je suis assez pressé..  
Elle releva brusquement la tête en affichant un air désespéré. Tenzô, ennuyé, se mordit la lèvre. Moi, je mordis l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer :  
- Euh... Excuse moi, Machin mais j'allais emmener Poussin – Hihi - Pardon Tenzô dans une boîte de strip-tease, on a réservé une table, on est pressés.  
La bouche de la gamine se décrocha.  
Tenzô ferma les yeux d'exaspération – oui, oui, je vis sa mâchoire se serrer fugitivement -  
- Ne l'écoute pas, Yuka, c'est un imbécile. Bon, tu peux revenir me parler un autre jour si tu veux.. Bonne journée à toi.. dit il en faisant demi-tour et en m'attrapant par la manche  
- Désolé, hein, mais moi, j'aime pas le partager ! Criais-je à son intention, en éclatant de rire  
- Si tu pouvais éviter de raconter des trucs aussi cons, ça m'arrangerait, Kakashi.. bougonna Tenzô  
- Hahaha ! T'as vu sa tronche ! Énorme !  
Il souffla avant de me sourire, amusé malgré lui.  
- Dis, je savais pas que t'avait autant de succès avec les jeunes filles ! Hahaha ! Quel incroyable séducteur tu fais ! dis-je en me remettant à rire.  
- Idiot.  
Je l'évalua alors du regard : beau gosse, brun, grand, mince, bronzé... Gentil et attentif, compréhensif..  
Très charmant, surement.. du point de vue des petites filles ! Hahahahahaha !  
- Je parie que c'est l'une des choses que tu vas retenir de moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Dit-il en ouvrant le grillage du parking.  
- Oui, avec l'épisode « petit poussin » et d'autres ! Comme la fois où tu as vomi sur la fille qui t'avait avoué ses sentiments ! Hihihi, ça me fait encore rire !

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Des remarques ?  
Bisoux, Tayame Hatake


	5. Voir la vie en rose ? Je hais

Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre...  
Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires !  
Je sais que je traîne en ce moment pour écrire ! Mais je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme. Je suis en train de travailler mon deuxième chapitre de "L'écharpe rouge" (j'avoue que je galère un peu pour tout mettre en place) et j'ai fait les 3/4 du quatrième chapitre de "Reflet" (ça, ça devrait aller).  
Sinon, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un one-shot, j'en suis environ à la moitié... :) Je ne vous dis rien dessus ce sera la surprise. Mais ce ne sera pas sur Kakashi, pour une fois !  
J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, sinon !

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Où est passé ma bonne étoile ? Ah oui, j'n'en ai jamais eu.**

- Voilà le potage et les Ramens... Bon appétit, messieurs !  
- Merci...  
- Et tu as fait quoi pendant tes vacances ? me demanda mon ami pendant que je baissais mon masque pour manger  
- Tu veux dire... Quand je squattais pas chez toi ? J'ai trouvé des nouveaux sites porno...  
Assis en face de moi, Tenzô soupira face à ma réponse puérile. Je crois que quand il est avec moi, ou il soupire, ou il rit... Mais il soupire plus...  
- Sérieusement, t'es resté chez toi ?  
- Hmm... J'suis partit en week-end à Kumo, voir mon père...  
- Il va bien ?  
- Oui... Et toi ?  
- Je suis allé à Suna pendant une semaine... La plage et le sable chaud, ça détend.. Tu as été voir le nouveau film : « La princesse des neiges » ? [petit clin d'oeil au film Naruto]  
- Ouais.  
- Et ? Tu as aimé ?  
- Ouais.

- …  
- Je suis rassuré de constater, une fois de plus, que mes conversations avec toi sont riches, pleines d'humour, divertissantes et agréables. J'ai bien fait de faire de toi mon ami.

- Kakashi ?

- Kakashi !  
- Oh ta gueule, Tenzô, laisse moi finir mes Ramens.

- Tu devrais t'acheter un nouveau blouson. Je crois que tu l'as depuis que tu as commencé à enseigner... C'est carrément déchiré à certains endroits, t'as la classe d'un clochard.  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il est trop cool mon blouson !  
- Il est déchiré, la fermeture éclair s'est cassé je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois et à certains endroits, la couleur est complètement dépassée.  
- C'est la crise.  
- Tu te fous de moi ?  
- T'avais pas remarqué ? Tu te fous de moi ? m'écriais-je en reprenant ses mots  
- Crétin ! T'es bourré aux as ! Va t'acheter un nouveau manteau et des nouvelles pompes, par la même occasion, j'ai honte de marcher à côté de toi !  
- Tssst. Ça me donne un style.  
- Tu peux te le foutre où je pense ton style à la con ! Va t'acheter des fringues !  
- N'essaies pas de me corrompre, Satan !  
- Kakashi t'es un gamin. Tiens c'est pas des élèves du collège là-bas ?  
- Oh merde ! C'est Ino et... euh... les autres ! Tiens et.. regarde ! C'est elle ! TenTen Shiranui !  
- La cousine à Genma ?  
- Ben ouais ! Enfin c'est ce qu'elle a dit ! Euh.. Je crois.. Enfin, bref, plus le temps de poser des questions, si elles nous voient, on est fichus ! On prend vite la première à droite ! Il faut fuir !  
- Euh.. normalement on devrait continuer tout droit..  
- Pas le temps, elle peuvent nous apercev... Et merde !  
Ino et Karin, accompagnées de leur petit groupe, venaient de nous interpeller depuis la rue d'en face :  
- Ouhouuuuu ! Kakashi-Senseiiii !  
- Hihihi ! Senseiiii !  
- Hmmm... fit-je, dépité  
- Euh on fait quoi ? Kakashi ?  
Les filles gloussaient en nous adressant des signes, je leur fis un semblant de sourire gêné – comme si elles pouvaient le voir avec mon masque – et un petit geste rapide de la main en espérant qu'elles allaient continuer leur chemin sans venir nous emmerder. Mais il faut croire que ma bonne étoile faisait grève - quoi, elle aussi ? - aujourd'hui car Ino fit signe aux autres et traversa la rue pour nous rejoindre.  
- Alors vous vous baladez, senseis ? lança Sakura avec un sourire narquois  
- Nan, on fait la cueillette aux champignons !  
- Kakashi ! Me sermonne mon ami en me donnant un coup de coude pendant les glousseuses... ben... gloussaient.  
- Euh, oui oui, on s'balade, je voulais dire.. .Ha...  
Alors que toute la bande l'ouvrait en même temps, je les prirent de vitesse :  
- Ooow ! Regardez ! Un raton-laveur couleur tomate pas mûre là bas ! m'écriais-je soudainement en pointant quelque chose derrière elles. Dans un même temps j'attrapais la manche de mon collègue en m'enfuyant aussi vite que je pouvais. J'eus juste le temps de voir que seules Ino et TenTen suivies timidement par Hinata s'était retournées pour apercevoir "le raton-laveur couleur tomate pas mûre" tandis que Sakura, Karin et Temari me regardaient, l'air affligées.

- Kakashi...  
- Tenzô...  
- Kakashi !  
- Tenzô !  
Mon vis-à-vis me regarda d'un air sévère.  
- Kakashi !  
- Bon quoi, merde !  
- Tu t'es perdu ?  
- Je me suis pas perdu, j'explore le territoire. répliquais-je en me détournant de lui  
- En demandant à tout ceux que tu croise s'il savent où est le 15 rue des Onigiris ? Tu t'es perdu, avoue.  
- Ugh... Je me renseigne juste pour voir si j'explore le territoire dans le bon sens... dis-je en me tournant vers lui  
- ... Tu...  
- Bon oui, OK, je me suis perdu. Ça te va ? le coupais-je brusquement

- PUTAIN ! OÙ EST CETTE FOUTUE RUE ?  
- En fait, je voulais te dire que je l'avais vu toute à l'heure, dit-il en détachant lentement ses mots. C'était sur ta gauche.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit tout à l'heure ! Idiot de mes deux fesses !  
- Ben...  
- C'était où ?  
- Euh... Je... Sais plus.  
- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, là ?  
- Ben...  
- Tu vas me retrouver cette rue TOUT DE SUITE ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA ! hurlais-je  
- Cesse de crier, sombre imbécile ! siffla Tenzô. C'est entièrement TA faute si on est perdu ! Tout simplement parce que tu es trop orgueilleux pour avouer que tu es perdu !  
- Ma faute ? MA faute ? Si tu avais dit que tu avais vu cette rue, on n'en serait pas là ! Je...  
Avant même que je ne termine ma phrase, une chose lourde, descendue - à ce qu'il semblait - des nuages me tomba sur le crâne dans un bruit sourd. Une substance visqueuse à l'odeur chimique coula sur mon front, mes joues et mes épaules.  
Un pot. Un pot de peinture.  
Je baissa mes yeux et regarda mon torse. La peinture avait continué sa course jusqu'à mes baskets.  
Rose. La peinture était rose.  
R-O-S-E. Rose cochon. Rose comme les cheveux de Sakura. Je vois la vie en rose, Youhouuu !  
... Pitié...

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. J'étais tout rose. Mes cheveux, mes sourcils, ma bouche, ma clavicule sans oublier mes oreilles étaient couverts de ROSE. Seigneur...  
Près de moi, Tenzô était pris d'une crise de fou rire. J'entendis un juron venant du dessus de ma tête, probablement le propriétaire au mauvais goût du pot de peinture rose. Quelqu'un dévala des escaliers pendant qu'un sinistre "shuiipf" m'indiqua que de la peinture s'était écrasé au sol. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis resté immobile... Sans doute la stupéfaction horrifiée... Ou la stupidité de mon cerveau lent. Mais un frisson de colère me secoua tout entier lorsqu'une voix, masculine de toute évidence, m'interpella :  
- Euh... monsieur.. Vous... Vous allez... bien ?  
Tenzô gloussa en s'approchant de moi et je le sentit empoigner fermement le pot pour le soulever. Mauvaise idée. Le peu de peinture qui était resté fidèlement attaché au fond, décida de venir rejoindre ma tête et de choir dessus.  
Merveilleux.  
La vision que j'offrais devait être a mourir de rire car mon ami ne s'en privait pas - de mourir de rire -. D'ailleurs, à cet instant j'aurais aimé qu'il meurt tout court.  
Immonde malappris.  
Comment osait-il ... ? Grr !  
Bon j'avoue que j'aurais osé aussi mais quand même !  
GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Euh ouais, pardon, je me suis un peu laissé emporter... L'émotion du moment, quoi...  
Enfin toujours est-il que ce petit imbécile sans nom (Tenzô) était en train de se payer ma poire (encore rose pour le moment) et qu'une petite foule de gens s'était rassemblée pour contempler le massacre... Moi, quoi. Devant mon humble - non, exceptionnellement prestigieuse - personne se tenait le proprio du pot rose : un mec qui avait l'air de venir de la campagne avec ses vêtements simples, ses yeux éberlués et son air un peu paumé. Un mec l'air plutôt sympathique, quoi.  
Je le détestai immédiatement.  
- M-monsieur ?  
- GRR ! HORS DE MA VUE ! VOUS SAVEZ PAS TENIR UN PUTAIN DE POT DE PEINTURE OU QUOI ?  
- M-mais...  
- ESPÈCE DE...  
- KAKASHI ! tonna Tenzô  
J'eus peur et ne put retenir un cri de frayeur :  
- GWAAAAAH !  
- EXCUSE TOI IMMÉDIATEMENT ! hurla t-il, furieux  
- P-PA.. PARDON MONSIEUUUUUR !  
Puis je m'enfuis en courant.  
Saints Ramens volants... Tenzô me fait peur.  
Reprenant mes esprits - et mon souffle - , je leva la tête vers un panneau : "Rue des Shuriken - "  
"- Quartier Uchiwa " etc... La flèche qui indiquait la route vers "Rue des Onigiris" pointait droit devant.  
Comment étais-je arrivé là ? Mystère. À vrai dire, je ne regarde pas trop où je met les pieds quand je fuis. Et j'ai laissé Tenzô tout seul là bas.  
Pauvre petit canard.  
Bon on s'en fiche, il n'a plus 3 ans non plus !  
Prenant la route vers la rue des Onigiris, je songea à l'appeler... Juste parce que je suis gentil. Je sortit donc mon Iphone de ma poche et ...  
Horreur !  
Il était plein de peinture rose.  
Oh non !  
Pitié, faites qu'il marche ! Qu'il marche ! Mon Iphoooooone ! Mon amour !  
L'écran s'alluma. Je sentis mon coeur faire un bond dans ma poitrine et une vague de soulagement se propager dans tout mon être.  
Puis l'écran s'éteignit. Je sentis mon coeur se serrer, tomber et rejoindre mes tripes.  
NOOOOOON ! MON PRÉCIEUUUUUUX !

Fais chier, je vais devoir m'en racheter un autre. Comment ça j'ai une attitude de gosse de riche ? Je suis un gosse de riche !  
Bref, je repris ma marche et atterris devant la fameuse rue des Onigiris. Plutôt une jolie rue, avec des arbustes et de la verdure qui égayait le paysage. Je cherchai le numéro 15 ...  
13... 14... 16...  
Mais où était le 15 ?  
Une porte s'ouvrit derrière moi.  
- Kakashi ?  
Je me retourna et vit... Le numéro 15. En fait la maison était juste derrière moi.  
Pathétique.  
C'était Genma qui m'avait ouvert : le teint pâle, à peu près aussi grand que moi, des cheveux châtains mi-long coiffés avec un bandana noir, une chemise blanche à moitié ouverte et un jean foncé où pendait une chaîne argentée : il avait toujours cet apparence flegmatique et provocante. Les yeux légèrement agrandis de surprise, il me détailla des pieds à la tête : passant deux fois son regard sur mes cheveux... Toujours plein de peinture rose.  
Et merde.  
- T'a été chez le coiffeur faire une teinture ? demanda t-il, un grand sourire narquois s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Ça a un peu débordé sur tes vêtements.  
J'aurais pu rester là longtemps, comme un flan sur le trottoir, devant lui qui souriait en coin si Iruka n'était pas venu voir ce qu'il se passait.  
- Genma qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ? Mais... Kakashi ?  
Brun, les cheveux noués en catogan, le cadet Shiranui observa lui aussi avec surprise la peinture rose qui dégoulinait de partout. Il portait aussi une chemise blanche mais elle était fermée jusqu'au bout et il avait une cravate.  
- Salut, en fait, je... commençais-je mais je fus interrompu par une voix sur côté :  
- KAKASHI !  
Tenzô.  
Oups...

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Des remarques ?  
PS : J'espère que mon humour vaseux et pas très subtil ne vous dérange pas ;)  
Tayame Hatake


End file.
